1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connection for connecting lines for pressurized liquids or gases, comprising a first plug connector with an insertion end and a fixing end lying axially opposite, a second plug connector with an insertion end and a fixing end lying axially opposite, which second plug connector can be inserted by means of its insertion end in the first plug connector via its insertion end, and a detent spring fastened to or disposed on the first plug connector which, in a closed or active position on the first plug connector and when a second plug connector having at least one retaining portion has been inserted, engages in a groove extending radially at least in a part-portion around an external face of the second plug connector so that the second plug connector inserted in the first plug connector is prevented from becoming loose, and a bevel ramp for the at least one retaining portion of the detent spring extending radially in at least a part-portion is provided between the insertion end and the groove of the second plug connector, preferably directly in front of the groove. A method of using such a plug connection is also specified.
2. The Prior Art
In this connection, it should be pointed out that the expression “use of a plug connection” in this document is intended to mean any use of the plug connection after manufacture of the plug connection, in which case fitting the plug connection of the first and second plug connectors of the plug connection at their fixing ends to the lines to be connected by means of the plug connection constitutes such a use.
WO 2011/106805 A1 and DE 10 2008 027 204 A1 disclose plug connections comprising a first plug connector having a detent spring and a second plug connector having a radially extending groove complementing the detent spring which can be inserted in the first plug connector and methods of using such plug connections, and the second plug connector can be prevented from being fully inserted in the first plug connector by a removable blocking body or filler element in the insertion region of the first plug connector. In WO 2011/106805 A1, it is also stated that the blocking body is fitted in the insertion region of the first plug connector beforehand and that this blocking body is not removed by a fitting device until the first plug connector has been successfully fitted on an end of a line.
With these plug connection systems, however, especially in connection with relatively soft blocking bodies or filler elements and/or second plug connectors made from plastic for example, there is no guarantee that the presence of the blocking body or filler element will prevent the second plug connector from being fully inserted in the first plug connector, especially in the event of an attempted insertion using strong force. Such a malfunction is also more likely due to the fact that only a single blocking body or a single filler element is provided for the first plug connector respectively.
Furthermore, the blocking body or filler element has to be provided and fitted on the first plug connector separately and any involuntary or undesired loosening of the blocking body or filler element from the first plug connector must be prevented as far as possible. Fitting and subsequently removing the blocking body or filler element also requires a complicated and expensive design of the production device and the device used to fit the first plug connector.